


Group Meeting

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Elder Thomas, Asexual Kevin Price, Bi-curious Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Bisexual Arnold Cunningham, Crossover, Demisexual Elder McKinley, Demisexual Whizzer Brown, F/F, GSA, Gay Marvin (duh), Gay Whizzer Brown, Gen, Genderfluid Elder McKinley, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Binary Elder Thomas, Other, Panromantic Elder Thomas, Panromantic Kevin Price, Pride, Trans Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trans Whizzer Brown, i'm not saying you have to agree with them, just no judgement p l e a s e, leave me and my headcanons alone, the Lesbians are just that, trans arnold cunningham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Kevin And Connor join their school's small GSA group.Prompt 9 ; Hanging out with friends (not exactly but eh)
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 8





	Group Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> day 9 of the 30 day otp challenge, this one has 3 otp's (and even tho it aint mentioned- Mendel is with Trina in this pfft-) and i sorta didnt do the prompt right? does making friends count? eh whatevs  
> most of this is just characters introducing themselves and me having obsessive headcanons, okay bye enjoy

Kevin squeezed Connor’s hand under the table, looking over for reassurance that he was okay, Connor squeezed back and smiled lightly. 

“You guys should totally come! You seem so cool- and we could really use some new members!” Poptarts finished, they beamed widely.

You see, Connor and Kevin had met this group of other LGBTQ+ Members at their school, and were both scared about meeting them at first, but the blond kid before them seemed so desperate that they couldn’t say no.

So they nodded, they’d give it a try.

The meeting wasn’t the most professional thing , saying as it was held by a small amount of people , about 7 to be exact. They went through everyone, introducing themselves and their place in the community. 

“My name is Chris Thomas, but please just call me Poptarts- I’m panromantic and asexual, and go by they/them pronouns! I’m also the leader of this group-” they smiled, a very genuine smile that was almost too happy to be real, and then pushed some of their hair out of their face.

“I’m Whizzer Brown , The co-leader! I’m transgender and go strictly by male pronouns, as well as being gay and demisexual.” he smiled resting his elbow on Poptarts shoulder, who sighed in response.

“ Marvin “ he rose his hand sighing “I’m gay. Hi.” this gained a few snorts. “Don’t be so bitter, babe.” Whizzer smiled , making Marvin roll his eyes in return. 

“ my name is Arnold!! I’m uh- Trans and go by he/him and they/them pronouns! And ooh- I’m Bisexual!” The small boy beamed with excitement, he seemed rather eager to join in on conversation.

“I’m Cordelia and this is Charlotte- my girlfriend. Self explanatory” She smiled lightly gesturing to the Charlotte with her other hand. 

“Mendel , Trans he/him pronouns please… I’m bi-curious?” the last of the group members said, running a hand through his curly hair.

That meant it was their turn.

“And you two? Come on we wanna know all about you! Well- not everything-” Poptarts stammered at the end. 

Connor looked at Kevin willingly, praying he’d go first, which Kevin realized and sighed.

“My name is Kevin- Kevin Price. I’m asexual and panromantic” Poptarts beamed hearing this and nodded “and you?”

Connor let out a breathy sigh, hoping he wouldn’t mess this up “Connor, Genderfluid, any pronouns work- and I’m Demisexual and like guys” 

He sighed when he was finished.

“We’re so glad you guys decided to join! Honestly we could use some more members- the 7 of us- that usually aren’t all here for meetings-” Whizzer started, eyeing Marvin out of the corner of his eye at the last comment who snickered in response “the 7 of us is just a little embarrassing, proves how useless the group idea was”

“Of course! Anything to help! We’re sure we’ll get along greatly!” Kevin smiled, eyeing Connor seeing him doing the same, everything would be alright.


End file.
